


Comet Ball

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Adventures of Gabriel [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baseball, Drama, Enochian, Fluff, Kansas, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Neptune, Outer Space, Trueform Angels, artifact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “This is something that isn’t up for discussion,” Gabriel said, “so if you don’t like it, keep it to yourself.”“Damn,” Balthazar smiled, “look at how fierce you are for him.”Gabriel shot Balthazar a look, and he quieted.  This was a serious moment.“What’s he talking about?”  Hannah asked in that no-nonsense way of hers.  Her voice alone felt like Gabriel was being backed into a corner, no way to squirm out and avoid the question.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Adventures of Gabriel [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525019
Kudos: 79





	Comet Ball

“Throw it!” Gabriel exclaimed in Enochian, wearing his mock serious face. He had taken a chunk out of a meteor heading for Earth and turned it into a billy club. His hands were tight around the bottom of it, aligned at an angle to prepare for the swing.

“Hey, batter batter!” Samandriel howled for no reason at all. He had captured a comet and formed it into a perfect ball shape. The energy contained within the space rock was still held within the small craters. It would whiz by fast, and Gabriel would need to use his powers to hone in on it before he could swing.

While Gabriel and Samandriel were floating in space, close to Neptune where Earth scanners and satellites couldn’t pick up their presence, Balthazar was perched on a star signifying first base. Hannah and Ambriel were surprisingly down with playing the game too, taking second and third base respectively. 

Castiel, Rachel, Muriel, and Joshua, meanwhile, were too conditioned as Heaven’s soldiers to unwind and do much more than watch. 

At least some of them knew how to have fun.

“Batter, batter!” Samandriel called out to no one in particular, preparing to make the throw. His voice echoed throughout the cold silent darkness of deep space.

Gabriel refocused his attention on the comet ball and Samandriel’s pitcher stance.

“Swing!” Samandriel exclaimed, winding up and releasing the comet ball. It flew through the farthest reaches of space, defying unstable gravity due to Samandriel’s intervention with his powers.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and slowed down time with a single thought. While space was usually slow enough, adding the immense celestial force of Samandriel’s throw made it break through gravity fields as effectively as a subwoofer.

The comet ball slowed the slightest bit, and Gabriel didn’t so much as blink with any of his multiple pairs of eyes.

Gabriel used his wolf claws to bring the billy club forward, calculating the exact angle he would need to send the comet as far away from this solar system as possible.

The impact was two forces coming together to create a whoosh of power and sound. The sound of it was immediately heard throughout the moons of Neptune, the comet ball sailing through space. It broke the sound barrier with a resounding crack, the comet sailing in an insurmountable burst of energy away from the blue planet.

“Damn,” Balthazar said with a laugh, “good one, Gabe.”

The group of celestial bodies watched the comet ball until it left their expansive range of sight, disappearing into nothing but an atom in their minds.

Maybe the comet made it to the Milky Way. That would be a new record for Gabriel.

He dropped the billy club, watching the mass of space rock float around for a moment.

Gabriel projected his voice in Enochian, even though it was already loud enough to shatter a million humans’ eardrums simultaneously. “I didn’t bring you all here just to escape your vessels. I have something to tell you.”

From their respective perches, eight beings of light showed their wings and flew to him with a single bound. Worry was on most of their faces, while Castiel remained inscrutable even with hundreds of eyes and Balthazar was almost amused.

Balthazar was thinking about the information he unexpectedly discovered on Earth, when Gabriel was in Sam’s truck. 

Balthazar was correct in assuming Gabriel would come clean. Gabriel would do his best, though, not to implicate Castiel and Dean. He couldn’t speak for Castiel when he didn’t want everyone to know yet.

“This is something that isn’t up for discussion,” Gabriel said, “so if you don’t like it, keep it to yourself.”

“Damn,” Balthazar smiled, “look at how fierce you are for him.”

Gabriel shot Balthazar a look, and he quieted. This was a serious moment. 

“What’s he talking about?” Hannah asked in that no-nonsense way of hers. Her voice alone felt like Gabriel was being backed into a corner, no way to squirm out and avoid the question.

Gabriel’s heart was heavy and his nerves were buzzing as he said, “I still see the Winchesters-”

“So?” Muriel asked. “We don’t care if you do. They’re still important to the world.”

“And,” Gabriel cut in, “you didn’t let me finish.”

Muriel cleared her throat pointedly. “You take forever to say things.”

Rachel shot Muriel a look. “Be quiet.”

With the weight of countless eyes on him, Castiel’s full of dread, Gabriel said, “I meant to say that I’m seeing Sam Winchester.”

“Seeing?” Ambriel narrowed her many eyes. “I’m confused.”

“He means,” Balthazar put an incredible amount of suggestion into his next word, “seeing.”

Samandriel was the one who understood before the others, his eyes widening comically large.

“Say whaaaaat?” He emphasized.

“Gabriel,” Joshua said in a prim and proper tone, “are you sure pursuing a human romantically is the best idea?”

At the inquiry, the other angels understood what was happening, and they all uttered exclamations in varying degrees of shock.

“Listen,” Gabriel said authoritatively, “if you don’t like it, I don’t give a shit. I just told you for the sake of full disclosure. That’s all. It doesn’t matter to you, and does not affect what we’re doing. It’s not even in the same realm as our work.”

“Yes it is,” Rachel said curtly. “Anything that affects you affects all of us.”

There were nods from multiple animal heads in agreement.

“I’ll make it not affect you,” Gabriel said. “It hasn’t yet, has it?” He paused pointedly. “That’s because I’ve made sure of it. Besides, he’s on Earth. Our work is primarily outside of the human realm.”

“There will come a day,” Joshua said gravely, “where you have to choose, Gabriel. It may not be soon, it may not be for a very long time, but that day will come. When it does, we need to know you’ll choose correctly.”

Space seemed to suck more than just oxygen in the next beats of time.

Gabriel fought back the urge to growl with his lion head. “I’m sure Sam will die before I have to make such a choice.”

“A human life is fleeting,” Ambriel said lightly. “Why would you do this when you knew it was going to hurt so soon?”

Gabriel turned away a little, but kept his voice projected and calm. “I actually find it harder to love an immortal being.”

“Oh,” Samandriel said critically, “so now we love him?”

Gabriel said nothing; if he rose to the bait, he would seem unstable. An unstable leader was doomed to drag his team under too. He refused to let that happen.

“How is this working?” Hannah became genuinely curious rather than accusatory. “You’re with us in Heaven quite often.”

“Well,” Gabriel shrugged, “when I’m not in Heaven, I’m on Earth, either running missions with Cassie or with Sam.”

Castiel was suddenly brought to their attention. Heads swiveled in his direction, and they realized Castiel had not spoken since the conversation began.

“Castiel,” Rachel asked, “did you know about this?”

Castiel carefully inclined his head in affirmation, his expression remaining blank. Gabriel commended his little brother’s ability to seem nonplussed when he was really panicking inside.

If this was how they were reacting to Gabriel and Sam, how would they feel if they knew about Castiel and Dean?

Before they could ask Castiel why he kept the secret, Balthazar said, “I found out too. I was the one who encouraged Gabe to tell us.”

“I was going to tell you anyway,” Gabriel clarified, “Bal just put peer pressure on me to decrease my timetable. Now,” he asked unceremoniously, “can we be done with the questions? It’s not going to change anything.”

The group fell into silence. Gabriel took it as begrudging acceptance.

Upon returning to Heaven, Gabriel waited three sacred days before leaving the astral plane to return to Earth. His vessel felt strange after having it off for almost a week, but he would adjust back eventually.

Gabriel usually excused his leaving to Earth as missions with Castiel. This time, he divided tasks among the angels and allowed himself a free few hours to check on the bunker. He allowed Castiel to come too, since he was always eager to fall into Dean’s arms again after prolonged absences.

It was early in the morning, but the sound of movement throughout the bunker meant that both Winchesters were up. Due to their constant bouts of insomnia and nightmares, it didn’t surprise either angel.

Castiel saw Dean’s bedroom door ajar and stepped lightly towards it. As soon as Castiel framed the doorway, Gabriel heard a little gasp. 

Socked feet moved towards Castiel in a quick shuffle, and Dean’s profile peered out of the doorway. In a jarringly soft motion, Dean placed a palm on Castiel’s stubbled cheek, thumb curving across the corner of his mouth. Dean’s eyes were shiny and raw as he murmured, “I missed you, Cas.”

“I didn’t mean to be gone this long,” Castiel’s expression was pained as he hung his head in remorse, “and I apologize if my absence frightened you, or disappointed y-”

Dean leaned his body until he was entirely pressed up against Castiel, head tilted down so their foreheads bumped together. Castiel stopped speaking, swallowing thickly as he hooded his gaze with his lashes.

“You could never disappoint me,” Dean breathed, easing Castiel’s mouth up so it could meet his. The brush of lips was so intimate that Gabriel realized he shouldn’t be looking from the corner of the hallway, but something else inside of him was intrigued.

He always thought Dean and Castiel were overly physical, but this proved they were the exact opposite: too emotional.

Dean nudged away, his mouth leaving Castiel’s after a few prolonged seconds. He murmured, “I’m glad you’re here. I just wanna lay in bed with you all day.”

“Okay,” Castiel said, barely a whisper. “We can catch up on Dr. Sexy.”

Dean chuckled, pressing a smile into Castiel’s mouth. “I love you.”

Castiel was edged inside the bedroom by Dean’s gentle touch, and the door closed.

Gabriel swore to every god that this wasn’t the Dean Winchester he knew. This Dean was different, a Dean that only Castiel knew about.

Gabriel decided that he liked this Dean far better.

Gabriel finally rounded the corner he was meant to a moment ago, keeping his approach apparent in case Sam was absorbed in reading or cleaning or some other task that required his close attention.

Sam’s bedroom door was open a crack, and Gabriel pushed it forward silently. The heavy door made a slight creaking noise as Gabriel slipped inside the bedroom.

He heard the shower in the conjoined bathroom turn off, and Gabriel frowned at the missed opportunity. Water trickled from the tile and glass, creating echoes throughout the bathroom and into the bedroom. Since the bathroom door was closed, Gabriel plopped on the unmade bed and found something to distract himself for a few minutes.

A book that wasn’t on Sam’s nightstand last week immediately captured Gabriel’s attention. His hand closed around the maroon spine, and he placed the thick volume in his lap whilst crisscrossed. Keeping one ear attuned to Sam’s motions behind the bathroom door, Gabriel flipped open the hard bound cover.

The boldfaced title had Gabriel’s mind careening in a windstorm, spinning as effectively as Dorothy’s house during the tornado.

And yes, he knew the Kansas metaphor was obvious, but it was the only one Gabriel could think of at the moment.

Because Gabriel currently had a book on how to speak Enochian in his hands, and that was where his thought process went wild.

He didn’t even know such a book existed! He wondered what Sam went through to track it down and acquire it. He hoped Sam didn’t get injured on his account.

And the implications of this book were infinite. But the most important implication was that Sam was dedicated to Gabriel. So dedicated, in fact, that he wanted to learn Gabriel’s mother tongue.

If Sam were any one of his other old flames, Gabriel would have stolen the book and run as fast as his vessel’s legs could carry him.

But the fact that it was Sam, and no one else, actually flattered Gabriel. More than flattered him.

Joshua and Ambriel’s words from earlier crashed into Gabriel’s mind, about how human lives were fleeting and asking why he would risk loving Sam when he was immortal. 

Gabriel knew from his start that his relationship with Sam was serious, but it finally sunk in at this very moment. This was serious, and Sam was clearly ready to spend as much time as he could with Gabriel before his life ended.

Gabriel knew when Sam died that it would hurt him, but in this moment, he knew just how much it would break him.

But would he change it? Would he run away? Would he end it before things got too serious?

No. Never. Because Sam deserved the very best. Everything Gabriel could offer him.

The doorknob turned, and Gabriel turned his head to the side. The bathroom door opened, revealing Sam with a towel around his waist.

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. “Damn.”

Sam nearly crashed into the doorframe. “Gabe?!”

Gabriel smirked. “Guess I picked the right time to show up.”

Sam blushed red, the color fanning his cheeks and his neck, traveling all the way down his bare chest until it disappeared beneath his towel. He blinked once he saw the book Gabriel had in his lap, and he looked away sheepishly. “Uh, that’s nothing. Just a book. Um, that I found.”

“It’s not nothing,” Gabriel said lightly, closing the cover and placing it back on the nightstand. “Where did you find it?”

“Heh,” Sam was flustered, “believe it or not, it was at an auction.”

“An,” Gabriel said flatly, “auction. A human auction.”

“No one could read it,” Sam said amusedly, gaze coming to meet Gabriel’s again. “They thought it had no market value.”

“Well,” Gabriel said genuinely, “I’m glad you have it. Good work on that one. It could have just as easily gotten into the wrong hands.”

“I’m, uh,” Sam shifted his feet awkwardly, “trying to learn. Enochian, I mean.”

Gabriel’s heart swelled. “Is that right?” He asked breathily.

Sam downturned his lashes. “Mhm. I-I thought it might help if I understood your language.”

With a smooth suddenness, Gabriel untucked his legs from their crisscrossed position and moved so they dangled on one side of the bed. He used his palms to push himself off the mattress, rising to his full height. In three short paces, he was tipping his head up to address Sam.

“Why don’t you say it, you big beautiful sap?” Gabriel teased, gaze shining with playfulness.

Sam huffed, looking down at the large expanse between their heights. His mind worked on overdrive for the words, and Gabriel realized too late what Sam was going to do.

With a glint in Sam’s eyes, he said in perfect Enochian, “I love you.”

Gabriel’s everything was rooted to the spot, his heart fluttering and his skin clamming and his breath halting.

Sam just told Gabriel he loved him in Enochian.

Oh my God.

Gabriel rocked on his feet, lurching forwards as his exhales turned shallow. His wide eyes stared at a loss, and Sam furrowed his brows.

“Did I say it wrong? D-did I pronounce it wrong, or say something weird, or-”

Gabriel proceeded to climb Sam like a tree, using his archangel strength to wrap his arms around Sam’s neck. His legs came to secure around Sam’s hips, making Gabriel an inch taller. Sam looked up in disbelief, and Gabriel took Sam’s lips between his teeth. Sam whimpered, sinking into Gabriel as effortlessly as a wind gust.

Gabriel kissed Sam until he felt Sam’s throat ceasing from lack of air. He parted from Sam, allowing him to regain his oxygen supply.

“You said it perfectly,” Gabriel breathed. “I love you too.”

That was something Gabriel knew for certain. No matter what obstacle, he would always love Sam Winchester. 

No matter what happened, they would always have this.

**Author's Note:**

> A new Sabriel multi-chapter AU is coming after New Year’s. Thank you for reading this little adventure series.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
